One Love
by Belieber722
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles met in highschool. Jane has a crush, but not a love. Will Maura be her One Love or will it be someone else and they will just remain friends? Read this story to find out!
1. The First Meeting

"Janie, time to wake up sweetie!" Angela said walking past Jane's room. But Jane was still just laying there asleep.

Angela walked up to her bed and shook her until Jane finally clinched.

"Ugh, Ma, why did you wake me up? Jane questioned her mother with her sleepy voice. She was sleeping peacefully and Jane did NOT like waking up for no one early, not even for her favorite cousin in the world, which her name is Brooklyn.

"Because Jane, it is your first day of high school and you are going to be late, so come on!" Angela raised her tone at Jane. Jane then yawned, stretched her arms, and got up and look in her closet for something to wear.

"I hate all of these clothes." Jane said to herself.

"I think this would look good on you Jane!" As her mother reached into her closet and grabbed out Jane's magenta shirt Angela got her for Christmas and some blue jeans to go along with it. Jane hated the color pink.

"Thank you Ma, but no thank you. You should know I hate pink." Jane stated

"Jane, its magenta, how many times do I need to correct you?" Jane just shrugged her shoulders

Angela then looked in Jane's closet and pulled out a blue top and some black jeans, " How about this outfit?"

"Sure Ma, I'll just wear that." Jane said as she grabbed the clothes from Angela and went into the bathroom to change.

While Jane was changing she heard a knock downstairs coming from the door. She quickly put on her clothes and rushed downstairs to see who was at the door.

Jane answered the door and a smile came across her face, "Good morning" The voice said.

"Good morning my stupid idiotic friend." Jane said having a smirk on her face.

"Wipe that smirk off before I slap you." The voice said joking.

"You would never lay a hand on me Shawn, you and I both know that." Shawn just smiled and sat down on her couch.

"Yeah I know, I just like messing around with you." Shawn said. Jane just smiled

Shawn has been Jane's best friend since middle school, so Jane was happy she would know someone at high school, other then her idiotic brothers. Shawn was like 6'0, he has brown hair, it was sort of spiky, but not like a Mohawk. He also had some gorgeous brown eyes, whenever they were a light brown, it would be like a golden brown, but whenever they were dark, they would be a chocolate brown. Jane's has had the biggest crush on him since they first met but she just wanted them to remain friends.

"So you ready to go?" Shawn asked Jane. She nodded her head.

"Ma, me and Shawn are just going to ride the bus to school, so bye!"

"Bye Janie, love you!"

"HOLD ON JANE WAIT FOR US!" Jane then looked up the stairs as she saw her brothers Tommy and Frankie run down the stairs, although, Frankie did trip and fall but then he got back up and raced to the door. Him and Tommy both did, which caused them to run into each other.

"Okay, well come on." Jane said as they all four walked out the door.

*_At school*_

Jane was scared to go to high school, not because of the work or teachers, but she was scared of her punching someone in the face if they looked at her the wrong way.

"You okay?" Shawn asked Jane as she looked very nervous.

"Um yeah, just nervous and all."

"Don't worry about it Jane, you'll be fine, let's go into the cafeteria." Shawn said as soon as some crazy chick came up to them and stopped in front of them.

"Don't you mean the Creepeteria? MONSTER HIGH, MONSTER MONSTER HIGH!" Shawn and Jane just looked at her like she was crazy. I mean she was in high school, should she really be obsessed with dolls, Jane thought to herself.

Shawn and Jane sat down, just as soon as they did Jane felt a tap on her shoulder and she quickly turned around to see a short, honey blonde girl.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The young blonde asked. Jane just raised her eyebrow, but nodded her head.

"Okay, thank you." She said excited. Jane couldn't see how this girl was excited about being at school, if anything, high school.

"My name is Maura." She smiled.

"I am Jane and this is my friend Shawn." Shawn gave her a small wave and Maura just smiled back.

"Well it is very nice to meet you two. Are you both freshman's too?" Jane and Shawn just nodded.

"Oh, well what is your first class?" Maura asked looking at Jane.

Jane then pulled out her schedule and look at it. "I have Algebra. Ugh, I hate Algebra. What class do you have Maura?"

She looked at her schedule then smiled, "I have Algebra too."

Shawn looked at his schedule then sighed, "Damn it, I have Science. I hate that subject."

"Better subject then mine." Jane sighed. Jane thought the only good thing about Algebra was that this new young girl she just met, who seemed very friendly, was in the same class. Jane then just smiled to herself.

The bell rang and they all got up.

"See you after class Shawn." Jane said before giving a him a hug.

"See ya. You'll do fine okay?" Jane just nodded her head, even though a tear rolled down her cheek because she was so nervous. He released her and then walked off.

Jane then noticed that Maura was waiting at the cafeteria door and Jane walked up to Maura.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked Maura.

"I was waiting for you so we can walk together to class." Maura exclaimed. Jane just smiled and nodded her head. Both of the girls just started walking. As they were walking Jane saw Frankie run down the hallway and he ran into a locker but he still kept running.

"Gosh"

"What?" Maura asked.

"My brother, he is stupid. He was the idiot running down the hallway who hit the locker. He'll probably run into a jock next." Maura just a gave a small giggle.

Jane smiled at her as they finally walked into class.

"Hello Class." The teacher said, which Jane presumed that his name was Mr. Finnegan, since it was written on the board.

"Please sit anywhere you want and we will get started." Just as he said that, one of the students was being a smartass and sat on the floor.

"Get up! I meant any seat."

"Well you weren't specific about it." The student said. He was a blonde, Jane guessed, who has buzz cut hair and built like a body builder.

"John, just take a seat." Just as the teacher said that, John then took a seat next to another guy.

*_After class_*

Jane and Maura walked out of the classroom together and while they were in there Jane realized that Maura was extremely smart. But something Jane didn't like was that went she looked at Maura, she got this happy feeling inside of her. So Jane figured that, that just meant they were going to be really good friends.

Just as they were walking they saw Shawn and they walked up to him.

"How was class?" Jane asked.

"Not so bad, except guess who I sit next to?"

"Please don't tell me she goes here." Shawn then nodded and Jane let out a huff.

"Why what's wrong?" Maura asked curiously.

"It's Shawn's ex girlfriend Stephanie. She is psycho! Like forreal, whenever her and Shawn broke up, she beat him up with her dad's baseball bat. He was hospitalized for 2 weeks."

"Dang! Why did you break up?"

"We broke up because I found out she was cheating on me with like 5 different guys." Shawn said sadly.

"Yeah it was crazy because him and Stephanie dated since 5th grade and then they broke up in 8th." Maura's eyes just widen and she shook her head. "That's terrible" Jane and Shawn both just nodded again, just then the accouncements came on.

"_**All students school is being cancelled because there is something wrong with the computer systems and we can't keep in grades or anything like that, so just go get on the buses or go call your parents and inform them that we are letting out kids early, Thank You and we will see you tomorrow"**_ Dang, Jane though to herself, the first day of school and its being let out early. Shocker.

"Well I need to go call my mother, but I need to study, so Jane do you think that we can meet up later on at the pizza parlor or ice cream shop if it is okay with your mom?"

"Um, sure. I'll just need your number so I can call to let you know." Maura then grabbed out some paper and a pen and wrote down her number and gave it to Jane. "Okay, thank you Jane, see you later. Bye Shawn." They both waved at her as she walked out the door.

"So do you want me to walk you home or do you want to ride the bus?" Shawn asked Jane.

"Will you walk with me?" He nodded and they went out the door walking.

"Maura is a very nice girl. She's also very smart Shawn. No one in Algebra knew this question except for her." Shawn then raised his eyebrow.

"Dang she's that smart? Even that dude that we went to middle school with who is extremely smart didn't know it?" Jane nodded her head and Shawn's eyes just widen. "Wow then she is smart"

"Yeah. She is." They were in front of the Rizzoli home and Shawn dropped her off.

"Well see you later Shawn."

"Bye Janie" Jane then growled at him.

"You know I hate being called that, don't call me that!"

"Okay Janie." He said walking away and smirking.

She just smiled and shook her head and went in the house. She just felt different and she didn't know why, she just felt, happier.

**Okay that is the first chapter, sorry if it sucks but the other chapters will be better, just tell me what you think of this one and I will update soon! Please leave reviews!**


	2. Studying

**Hey Everyone, just wanted to let you all know, I am picking up from the last chapter**

Jane walked into her home and as soon as she did Angela walked up and gave her a hug, but looked confused.

"What's wrong Ma?"

"Shouldn't you still be in school?" Angela asked still looking confused.

"School let out early because something was wrong with the computer systems" Angela just nodded her head.

"How was school?"

"It was pretty good actually." Angela just gave a small smile.

"Did you meet anyone new?"

As soon as Angela said that, Jane got a big smile. "Um, yeah, actually I met this girl today. Her name is Maura."

"That's great sweetheart! Did you meet any cute guys?"

"Ma!"

"What Jane, I am just curious." Angela stated with a smile on her face. Jane just shook her head.

"No not really, I mean I saw some but I didn't meet any."

"Oh. Where are your brothers?" As soon as Angela said that Tommy came running in and Frankie following behind him, except Frankie ran into the wall and Frankie had a black eye. Jane just walked into the kitchen to get some juice and just shook her head.

"FRANKIE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BLACK EYE FROM?" Angela yelled as she went up to Frankie as she saw the black eye.

"I was running in the hallway and I ran into a really huge guy and he punched me!" Jane then spit out the juice she was drinking and started laughing.

"Jane, that is not funny, your brother got hurt!" Angela yelled at Jane.

"But Ma, he was the idiot running." Jane said still laughing.

Angela shook her head as she gave Frankie some ice. "Go upstairs and just keep this on." Frankie took the ice and ran upstairs, but not without tripping.

"Hey Ma, Maura wants to meet up later on to study, can I meet her up?" Jane asked waiting for Angela's response.

"Um, where at?"

"At either the pizza parlor or ice cream shop. I got her number to ask her."

"Sure, just ask her mother to come over here so I can meet her and her mother." Jane let out a big huff.

"Why Ma?"

"Because I would feel better if I knew her and her mother."

"Okay." Just as Jane said that she ran upstairs into her room and pulled out her phone and dialed Maura's number. It took a few rings until Maura answered.

"Hello?" Maura asked.

"Hey Maura, its Jane. My ma said it was okay if I studied with you, she just wants to meet you and your mom first."

"Okay! I was expecting that anyways so I made for sure me and my mother got ready. We will be there soon."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye" Maura hung up and Jane got a huge smile across her face then she ran downstairs into the kitchen where he mom was at.

"Ma, Maura and her mom are coming by now."

"Okay great!" Angela said excited.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jane answered it to see Maura and her mom.

"Hi Jane."

"Hey Maur."

"Mother, this is Jane Rizzoli, the girl I am going to be studying with."

"Hello, my name is Constance Isles." Constance said putting out her hand to shake Jane's hand.

"And this is my mom. Ma, this is Maura Isles and this is her mother Constance Isles." Jane said smiling. Angela put out her hand to shake Constance's and Maura's.

"Hello Angela. I hope it is okay with your that my daughter studies with yours. I will drop them off and I promise to have them back by atleast 7." Constance said smiling.

"Sure, that sounds fine. But after you drop them off Constance, would you like to stay her and chat for a little bit?"

"That sound's fantastic, we could get to know each other better." Constance said still smiling.

Jane and Maura just smiled at each other.

"Okay girls, are you ready to go?" They both just nodded their heads. Before they were out the door, Angela placed a kiss on Jane's forehead.

*_At the pizza parlor which they have been at for 2 hours*_

"Thank you Jane for wanting to study with me!"

"No problem Maura. It gives me something to do other then stay home with my idiotic brothers." Maura just gave a small laugh.

While they were study, Jane looked at Maura's neck as she could tell it looked like someone has been grabbing her neck.

"Maura, is your neck okay?" Jane asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, it is fine, why do you ask?" Just as Maura said that, Jane went up to Maura and grabbed her arm, so she could drag her into the girls bathroom so Maura could see it in the mirror.

"That Maura! That's what I am talking about." Jane said pretty pissed off. Maura's eyes then started to get watery and she turned around to Jane and starting crying on Jane's shirt.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane asked as Maura was still crying. Maura eventually stopped.

"Those marks are from my…." Just as she was starting to talk, she starting crying again. Jane just hugged her.

Gosh, I barely know this girl and I am hugging her, Jane thought to herself. But she really didn't care at that moment. All she cared about was comforting her friend or who she thinks is her friend. She sees Maura as her friend, she just don't know if Maura does.

"Maura, I am sorry, I feel like its my fault why I am upsetting you. Do you just want to go back out there and eat some pizza?" Maura then wiped away her tears, smiled, and just nodded her head.

They went to go sit back down, just as they did Shawn walked in and Jane smiled.

"Maura, look Shawn's here." Maura then looked back and smiled.

"Jane, I think he is cute." Maura said smiling.

"Cute? I think he is a gorgeous guy."

"Jane what color are his eyes? I think they are really pretty."

Just then Jane was looking at Shawn trying to figure out his eye color.

"Their brown but the thing is, whenever they are a light brown, its like a golden, but when they are dark, it's like a chocolate brown. I love his eyes too." Just as Jane said that, Shawn came and sat with then.

"Hey Maura. Hey brat."

"Hey brat? Really, you're a bitch."

"Well babe, I'm not a female. Don't you mean I am a bastard." He said smirking. Jane slapped him across the head.

"Number one, don't call me babe and number two, sorry, you're a bastard. Better?" He just nodded his head.

"So what are you two females doing?"

"Were studying!" Maura said excited!

"Wow, that doesn't sound like fun." Shawn said.

"What your not studying?" Jane asked.

"Um nope, why do I got to study, they didn't assign that homework."

Just then Jane looked at Maura. "What did I do Jane?"

"Maura, we have been here for 2 hours studying and we didn't even get assigned work." Jane said tapping her foot.

"Sorry Jane. I just really wanted to hang out with you and I didn't think you would hang out with me unless it was because we studied together." Maura said looking sad.

"Aw, that's so cute" Shawn said, getting punched in the arm by Jane.

"Maura, I'll hang out with you. Just ask me. Only times I wont be able to is if I am doing something with the family or if I am hanging out with dumb dumb Shawn."

Maura then smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really." Jane smiled.

"Okay thanks Jane. We have only been friends for a day and you are already so nice to me!" Jane just smiled.

"What about me? I ain't you friend and I ain't nice?" Shawn asked with a sad, cute looking frown on his face.

"Aw, no Shawn, you're a good friend too!" Just then he smiled.

"Well girls, I would love to stay here and chat with you both but my dad texted me telling me I need to come home."

"Wait Shawn, what time is it?" Jane asked.

"It is 6:50."

"Crap, Maura call your mom and tell her to pick us up." Just as Jane said that, Maura grabbed out her phone to call her mom.

"Okay, bye Shawn, see you tomorrow." She said pulling him into a big hug.

"Bye Jane." He said releasing her and leaving. Jane was just smiling.

"Okay Jane, I called my mom, she's coming. Do you have a crush on him?" Maura asked. Jane nodded her head and Maura gave a small smile.

2 minutes passed and Constance pulled put and picked them up.

When they got to the Rizzoli home, Jane got out. But Maura followed her.

"Hold on Mom, I want to say bye to Jane." Constance nodded as Maura went up to the front door with Jane.

"Thank you Jane for spending time with me." Maura said pulling Jane into a hug.

"No problem Maura. What are friends for, right?" Maura just nodded as she released Jane.

"See you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye Maura!"

They waved each other bye as Constance drove off.

Jane's heart was beating really fast. She was wondering if this feeling she had for Maura was bigger then just a friend. Just then Jane just shook her head and walked inside her home to see Frankie and Tommy wrestling. Frankie tried give Tommy and super kick but he missed and fell.

I swear Frankie is clumsy, Jane thought to herself.

"Hey Ma, I'm home!"

"Okay Janie. Did you have fun?" Angela asked as Jane walked into her mom's room to talk to her.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun." Angela hugged Jane.

"That's good. You should start getting out more often with friends." Angela said releasing Jane.

"Yeah, Maura is a fun person to hang around." Angela just nodded.

"Well hon, I am going to head to bed."

"Okay, me too Ma. Night!"

"Night, I love you!"

"Love you too Ma."

Jane then walked upstairs got into a pair of sweats and a tank top, got in her bed and laid down about to fall asleep. As soon as she did she got a call on her phone.

"Hello?"

**Haha, left yall with that cliffhanger, I mean I know it ain't a major one but it still is one. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I tried making it better. Please please please PLEASE leave reviews! It would be very appreciated! **


End file.
